Power electronics are widely used in a variety of applications. Power adapters having power electronic circuits are commonly used to convert the form of electrical energy, for example, from AC to DC, from one voltage level to another, or in some other way. Such devices can operate over a wide range of power levels, from milliwatts in mobile devices to hundreds of megawatts in a high voltage power transmission system. Despite the progress made in power electronics conversion systems, there is a need in the technology for advanced systems architecture and methods of operating the same to achieve high efficiencies and improve on size, weight, and complexity of the power electronic devices and its applications.